Twilight My Way
by katelynn.gebo
Summary: Katelynn moved to town because her mother got transferred to forks Washington to be an RN. She meets the cullens and becomes fast friends with some of them, but she is also the mate to TWO others. I really SUCK ant summaries sorry. not normal pairings, same gender mateings.
1. Chapter 1

~~Okay so this is my first story and I really hope you like it.~~

It all started when my mom told me that she had got a promotion to RN and there was an open RN spot in Forks Hospital. So we were moving to forks Washington, where it rains all the time and has almost no sunshine, not that the sun really matters that much anyway, I'm really not the sunning person, I don't tan I burn.

When we got to our new house, I unpacked all my stuff and put away all my clothes. I got on my laptop to see if I had any new emails. Josie had emailed me.

(text messaging)

Hey bitch,

What up girl? I miss your sorry ass! Text me when you get up tomorrow.

Hey Josie,

Nothing much just bored out of my mine. Text you when I get up tomorrow.

(text messaging end)

I put my phone on the charger and set it on my bedside table, I turned off my computer after I sent Josie the email. I put my computer on the shelf of my bedside table and grabbed my Lord of the Rings book, Josie and I are obsessed with Legolas and Aragorn. We both thought that they were both fucking a while, I fell asleep with the book laying on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

*the next morning*

I woke up to my mom calling me, telling me to wake my ass up.

I got up and got dressed in my white leather skinny jeans and a sexy top that was skin tight in all the right places, i went to my shoes and picked a pair of peep-toed 6 ½ inch stilettos with a 2 ½ platform.

I walked to my stand and grabbed my phone and my school shit. And walked into the kitchen to see my mother there getting all of her stuff together.

"good morning ma, where's Abby?" i asked her

"She already got on the bus and is on the way to school, i figured that you were going to drive to the high schoo,l" my mother said.

You see the property that my mom bought is half in forks and half in La Push so we got to decide where we go to school, Abby wanted to go to La Push because it was a smaller school, and I chose forks high school.

" well I'm gonna get goin,g" i told my mom.

"Okay darling you going to pick up something on the way?" she asked me

" yeah I am k love you ma," I told her as I walked out the door. As I went up to my car I couldn't help but drool over it.

My car was a beautiful black GTO. I got in and drove to forks high school, as I pulled into the parking lot of the high school, I was looking for a spot to park and I saw one by this fucking huge jeep, as I was parking I saw these two hot guys watching me park.

I got out and walked to the student services building, making sure to put a little more sway in my hips , because I know that the two sexy guys were watching me, so I thought _what the hell, I'll give them something to really look at._

 _I walked into the building and walked up to the receptionist and asked for my new timetable telling her that my name was Katelynn Gebo._

She gave me the time table and a sheet of paper saying that I had to get all my teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day. On my way out I ran into a girl and we both almost fell to the ground but we stored ourselves on each other.

"hello I'm Katelynn Gebo but everyone just calls me Katie. " I told her after apologising to her

" hey my name is Isabella Swan but I like Bella better," she said to me. I shake her hand when she offered it, one thing that I noticed right off the bat was that she was really shy,

" well can I see your timetable to see if we have any classes together, I would be nice knowing at least one person" I told her

"Yes it would be nice but I haven't got my timetable yet." she told me, so I grabbed her hand telling her "well come on we can get it now" dragging her to the receptionist

"Isabella Swans time table please" I asked her as soon as I got to the desk.

Bella was almost to the point of laughing at the looks she was giving me and spoke up telling her that she was bella swan, and the receptionist smiled at her and gave her the timetable and the same sheet of paper that I had to get signed and hand in at the end of the day.

"Okay now let me see," I said in an excited tone and took the paper out of her hands to compare to mine.

" looks like we have english, trigonometry, spanish, lunch, and gym together but when you have history I have biology and I have history when you have biology. Gym should be fun, in my old school when we went boys vs. Girls the coach put me on the guys team because all my shots no matter what sport always hit the balls " I told her laughing.

We both walked to english together and I knew in that moment that this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

*TIME SKIP*

*lunch*

When the bell rang to go to lunch I followed Bella into the lunch room and into line. When we got out of line some of bellas new friends called her over to sit with them, hey do you want to sit with me?" she asked me and I said

" yes " and we walked over to their table

" hey guys this is Katie" she said introducing me to her friends they all said hi and hello all I did was wave. I sat down and my phone started to play PORN STAR DANCING by My Darkest Days.

I pulled out my phone and unlocked my phone and answered it

"hello "

"hey bitch you miss me"

"Hells yes I miss your tight ass! JOSIE!"

" hahahahaha well guess what"

" what?"

"My mom is on a vacation with my gram to paris and I get to finish the rest of the school year with you thanks to your mom!"

" What! That is awesome!"

"yeah want to know something better?"

"yeah. What?"

" look behind you" then she hung up on me

I looked behind me to see Josie standing there with her hip cocked to the side strutin a sexy ass pose as usual. Some kids walked in and a gust of wind blow in with them and blew through her long wavy blonde hair, as I looked at the rest of her I saw that she had on the same thing as me but in black. I got up a walked over to her and hugged her

" i missed you so much josie" i whispered into her ear

" i know now introduce me to your friends" she said

" they are not my friends they're a bit stuck up for my taste. The only one that is my friend is Bella Swan." i told her , then grabbed her hand and walked over to the table holding hands

" hey guys this is my girl Josie, Josie the guys , and this is bella. Bella Josie, Josie Bella." i introduced them they said hi.

The door on the side of the lunchroom opened to let in five gods.

"Who are they?" bella asked reading my mind.

"those are the Cullens, Mr. And Mrs. Cullens adopted kids" said angela

" the pixie looking one is Alice Cullen, she's weird, and the tall blonde is Rosalie Hale. The big one and the other buff one with the honey colored hair are Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. Emmett and Jasper , and Alice and Rosalie are together, like together together. It's wrong." jessica said

"There not really related " said angela.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with them liking the same sex as long as there not related." i retorted to what jessica said.

"yeah there is. It's just wrong" she said.

"Who is he?" Bella said trying to defuse the situation, but i could tell that she didn't like what Jessica had said.

"Thats edward Cullen" angela said

" apparently no one here is good enoff looking for him, so dont even waste your time." jessica said acting like she knew it all.

I just sat there thinking _yeah you sure know it all bitch, bet you know that because your sorry ass got turned down by him you sorry cunt likin ass munchin bitch._

 _I heard laughing across the lunch room and looked to find out who it was, it was Edward. I smirked at him._

"hahaha bet you know from experience don't you." i told her

"What you have no right to say that you cunt licker!" jessica yelled at me

"Well you got one thing halfway right. I do lick cunts. But bitch guess what i like DICK just as much as i like Pussy, Bells Josie and I are going to sit somewhere else, we don't like being judged just by what sex we like k see you in our next class k." i told Bella

"Yeah, Bye Katie. It was nice meeting you Josie."Bella smiled at us and waved as we walked away.

The bell rings to go to our next class. For me and josie it's history, but for bells that is biology. As Josie and I walk into history, we both walk up to the teacher and give him our sheets of paper that needed to be signed.

"ah Ms. Gebo and Ms. Storey, it's good to meet you. Katelynn you can sit between jasper and emmett and josie you can sit at the empty desk in front of katlynn." he told us and we sat down in our seats.

All the desks were the ones with the seats attached to them except the three seater desk that Emmett, Jasper and I were seated at. When i sat down emmett introduced himself.

"Hey i'm Emmett Cullen" i studied him as he said hi. Emmett was a big guy standing at least 6'5" to my 5'2" with biceps as big as my thigh and short dark brown almost black hair and a smirk glued to his face, he must be the prankster of the family.

"And i'm Jasper Hale" jasper drawled in a texas twang introducing himself. Jasper was a honey blonde colored hair, and only slightly less buff than emmett, standing at 6'3",

"Hello i'm katelynn gebo but i like katie better" i said thinking; _these guys are pretty hot i wouldn't mind fucking either one of them or better yet both of them at the same time._

"Hey, Katie you going to introduce me to these two gorgeous guy any time soon?" Josie asked me laughing and smirking.

"yeah emmett, jasper this is josie. Josie this is emmett and jasper." i said.

"We heard the way you stuck up for us and our family and we would like to thank you for it." jasper said

"hey no problem, i hate when someone judges someone by just what is on the outside, not what is on the inside." i told them.

"So are you really bisexual?" emmett asked

"yeah we both are" josie answered before i could say anything.

"Now class time to work. Today we are working on the civil war." the teacher said turning off the lights to show a movie on the civil war. When the movie started i felt a hand slide onto my knee, then another

"hey jazz looks like we ain't the only ones that swing both ways any more" emmett whispered to us smiling

"Yeah i know emmm" jasper said .

Both of the hands slide up my thigh to my crotch and stayed there , they both looked at me and smirked.

I looked at josie and she gave that 'you know what to do' grin, I grinned back at her and slipped my fingertips first then the rest of my hand soon followed, onto their thighs.

"You know that saying payback is a bitch well it is" i whispered to them grinning evilly as i slipped my hand over their cocks and grasped them firmly in my hands and didn't let up all period. The bell rings and i let go of them and i could have sworn they whimpered and got up with me.

EMMETT'S POV:

I don't know what was wrong with me but after i heard her defend my family and i looked at her i know right then and there she was ours, mine and jaspers only. I had to get her for us, i knew jasper felt the same way because we had to hold him in place for ripping jessica's throughout. My thoughts were that i was going to have fun tonight with jazz to get rid if this rock hard cock she gave me.

JASPER'S POV:

When we walked out of the classroom all i wanted to do was push her up against a wall and push into her and fuck her till she couldn't walk no more. I know emm felt the same by the size of his hard on, man i'm in for it tonight.

KATELYNN'S POV:

As josie and i were walking out of history emmett walked up to one side of me while jasper walked up to the other and slipped a piece of paper into both of my back pockets.

"Theres our numbers love" jasper whispered in my ear and they both walked away smirking

"Well now, first day of school and you already have not one but two guys after you. Not just any guys but the most popular bisexual guys " she said smiling at me.

" hey not my fault that these guys can't get enough of my ass" i said back to her grinning evilly and turned around and walked to our next class that we have with Bella, gym.

During class bella almost took some guys head off, which i thought was fucking funny. When class ended i asked bella if she wanted to come to the beach with me, as a surprise for josie she has always wanted to see the ocean.

"Hey bells you want to go to the beach with me and josie. Josie's always wanted to see the ocean, so i want to surprise her" i asked her when josie got in the car so she would not hear us talking.

" yeah i'll go with you, here's my number for you to text me when we get ready" she said and walked to get in her truck. I turned and walked to my car and got in.

"What was that all about?" josie asked when i got in the car.

"Setting up a surprise for you. We're going out tonight" i told her before speeding out of the parking lot, cutting off emmett and jasper in the process. Josie smiled and laughed as we speeded down the road to our house. I pulled up to our house and went inside.

"Mom must still be at work, well anyways we can work on your room." i told her

"Okay now we just got to lug all my shit up into the room by yours." she grinned and grabbed something to change into and we started to take all her crap up to her room. It took all day to get everything put away correctly.

"Well i'm going to take a shower and go to bed see you in the morning," i told her. And walked up to my room and got my pjs . I walked into my bathroom that i had not really looked at and thought _holy shit! I have a steam shower and everything i'm so loving this house._

I got in the shower and started to fiddle with the knobs and buttons to see what was what after about an hour. i finally got them all down and was taking a steam rain shower. Damn this is nice.

I got out and put on my pjs and got into bed after texting bella:

(Bella-pink) (katelyn-green)

Hey bells

Hey kate what's up

We're going to do josies surprise tomorrow,

You think you can make it,

it's just going to be you josie and i.

Yeah, i can, we going to la push beach?

Yeah . K just wanted to make sure you could go.

Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow or do you want to drive

Nah ill just drive there

K were going after school. Night

K. Night

(End of conversation)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up to josie bouncing on my bed

"Get up katie or our going to miss emmett and jasper naked" she yelled,

"What! I'm up, i'm up. Geez you have to jump on me." i said sleepily. I got up and pulled on a pair of pitch black leggings and a silver cammy with my converse and grabbed my purse and phone and keys and ran to my car and drove to school.

Josies car had been dropped of at our house already so she was driving that. It was a dark purple skyline. Josie got to the school before me and took my space, we were a little early so i took emmetts spot and grinned when i saw that he was right behind me.

I got out and looked over to josie to see her smiling at me "well i see you did that on purpose. Ass munch" i said to her

"Yeah i did " she said laughing. Emmett and jasper pulled into the parking space next to mine.

"you know your in our parking spot right" emmett said to me

"Hey don't blame me, blame josie, she's the one that parked in my spot," i said to emmett.

" i'll settle for a kiss then and then you can meet my family" emmett said to me "little lady better not be forgetting about me" jasper said in my ear wrapping an arm around my hips

"yeah i wouldn't forget you jazz," i said turning around into jasper's arms. I felt him stiffen and look over my shoulder to see bella walking up to us. I looked up at jasper and saw him looking like he couldn't control himself. Emmett walked over to us and wrapped his arms around jasper and whispered something into his ear. Jasper then buried his face in my neck. I leaned to the side a little to give him more space.

"Hey katie were still on for josies surprise tonight right?" bella asked me.

"Yeah were still on were leaving right after school. I got everything you need k so don't worry" i told her. When she started to walk away jasper lifted his head . He lifted his hand and cupped my chin to turn my head towards him and kissed me. The bell rang so i pulled away from him, grabbed my stuff and grabbed josies hand and started to walk to the school. By this time everyone was already in side.

"Hey what about me , you still owe me a kiss too." emmett said i handed josie my stuff and ran and jumped on emmett, wrapping my legs around his hips and started to french kiss him. After about five minutes of kissing i dropped my legs down and walked to josie who was laughing.

"There emmett are you happy i kissed you and now i'm going to be late to my class. Oh and you two owe me a date." i said to emmett and walked inside. When i walked into the classroom the teacher was about to say i was late, but as soon as i walked into the room the bell rang and i smiled and walked to my desk. _Well this is going to be a fun day, my fucking panties are wet_ i thought . The rest of the day passed bye pretty quick.

walking in to lunch josie and i got our food and when to the table that we were sitting by ourselves at yesterday. "so whats my surprise?" josie asked trying to be sneaky about it.

"You will find out after school" i said smiling at her, and she left it alone knowing that no matter how much she hounded me she would not get any where.

"Katie come sit with us" emmett said waving me over to the table that he and jasper were sitting at alone.

"You want to come sit with me ?" i asked josie. She shook her head and walked over to bella's table, so i walked over to there table and at in the chair that was in between them.

"Okay what do you need me for?" i asked tensely, what is with everyone around here and staring.

"You're coming over to my house tonight, my mother wants to meet you." emmett demanded .

"I can't i'm taking josie on her sopries tonight, i'm taking her to see the ocean. She's always wanted to see the ocean." i said to them feeling sorry that i had fucked up what ever plans they had made for me and them. "but i can come over to your house tomorrow." i said

"Okay, but no matter what your coming over tomorrow, weather i have to kidnap you to bring you over or not." he said . I laughed at him

" okay emm i'll come over" i said. I looked over at jasper to see him just staring off into outer space. "jazzy baby what's wrong?" i asked

"Nothing love...Jazzy baby really." jazz said smirking. I leaned closer to him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that…. Jazzy baby" i said smirking leaning closer to him.

"No i don't." jazz said leaning in and kissing me. I heard the gasps of some of the other students.

"Hey, you can't steal all the kisses." emmett said pulling me out of jazzes arms into his and started to kiss me too.

I was pulled out of emmetts arms into a pair of smaller ones. "now now boys no need to smother the girl." a smooth sweet voice said. I looked up and saw i was in roselis arms. She smiled down at me. I looked over and saw alice smiling at me from the side lines.

"Aww you're no fun alice" emmett said to her. "really rosie you have to mess with our fun." jasper said to rosiely at the same time.

"You can have that kind of fun when she comes over, not in school with everyone watching" rosalie said looking at me winking. I giggled and rested my head back against her to catch my breath.

"The bells going to going to ring any time now i have to get josie and see if she is ready for tonight." i said stepping out of roses arms "were still on for tomorrow right?" i asked emm and jazz.

"Yeah were still on," emmett said.

"Okay," i said and walked over to josie.

"Hey girly you done locking lips with emmett _and_ jasper." josie asked getting up and get her stuff.

"Yeah come on," i said as we walked to our next class.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~Chapter three~~~~~~~~

*TIME SKIP*

~JOSIE'S SURPRISE~

"You ready josie?" i asked excitedly

Today was the day i would take josie to la-push to see the ocean. I was so excited and happy that i was damn near jumping for joy.

"Yes Katie I'm ready now can we go"

"Yes now just let me text Bella," I told her getting out my phone.

"Hey bells you ready?" I sent to Bella as a text.

"Yes I'll meet you there because I have to leave a little early to be home to make my dad dinner k?" she replied to me.

"K see you there."

"Okay, lets go, she put this on," I told her handing her a blindfold.

We drove out of the parking lot, I had already had on my bathing suit on so Josie would have to change in the woods.

When we arrived at the beach I grabbed our stuff and got out and went around to the other side of the car and got Josie out of the car. We walked a ways down the beach till I was certain that no one would bother us.

"Okay, Josie now you can take off the blindfold," I told her letting go of her and getting her bathing suit.

"Oh, Katie you're the bestest friend ever. I can't believe you remembered that I wanted to see the ocean," she smiled happily at me.

"I know I am. This is your welcome home present from me. Here is your bathing suit. You're going to have to change in the woods I didn't want to give away anything so sorry about that part."

"It's okay, I just hope there are not any peping wolves in the wolves," Josie said

"You ass go and get changed."

PAULS POV:

I was on patrol duty when I heard voices. So I walked towards them

"I know I am. This is your welcome home present from me. Here is your bathing suit. You're going to have to change in the woods I didn't want to give away anything so sorry about that part."

"It's okay, I just hope there are not any peping wolves in the woods"

"You ass go and get changed."

when I followed the voices I found two gorgeous women, a blonde and a brunet. The blonde apparently had to get changed into her bathing suit by the looks of it, and was walking towards me. Oh shit, i have to get out of here before she sees me, no matter how beautiful she is.

the blonde walked into the woods away in so no one could see her. She started to strip, she looked my way at one point and i saw her eyes and it was like the gravity didn't hold me o the ground, it was her.

you have to be shiting me you imprinted on a girl as she was undressing! You have to be kidding. Wait till sam knows of this. I heard jared say to me in my head.

Shut up jared

What's with all the chatter? Sam asked

Paul found his imprint while peeping on her changing into her bathing suit.

Really?

Yes i did, but i didn't mean to watch her i saw her eyes and i imprinted and then she just started to strip and i couldn't move.

Okay paul i'll take over your shift because it's about time you took a break anyways. Go see her, i don't know get to know her.

Okay thanks sam.

I phased back to my human form. And got dressed. I started to walk out a little ways from where i saw my imprint.

JOSIE POV:

"okay I'm done, " I said as I walked out of the woods in nothing but my string bikini.

"okay now lets go swimming. You go in first"

"fuck you, you go in first"

"how about i go in first" I heard a new voice say. And damn that was a voice all deep and muscle.

I turned to see the most gorgeous guy i have ever seen in my life standing behind me.

"Where did you come from"

"Just down that ways, i heard the voices and came to investigate. And i'm sure as hell glad i did." he smirked at me.

Damn why did you have to be so damn hot.

"Okay you go in first" i told him. Katie was just grinning evilly at me. Oh no.

"Okay" he said walking in to the water like it was not ice cold or anything.

"Come on it's not that bad once you get use to it. I never got your names" he said

"Well i'm katelynn gebo, but i go by katie. And that hotty your totally crushing on is my best friend josie storey" katie said.

"Katie you don't have to embossers him." i told her.

"Why not its the truth, you're one sexy babe. Now get those asses in here." he said "oh and by the way I'm paul Lahote."

"Okay okay were coming." i replied.

"So i know i just meet you and all but do you want to go out some time" he asked me. Katie was nodding her head to tell me to say yes.

"No your not going to fast, and yes i will go on a date with you. Just name the time and date"

KATELYNN'S POV:

While they were talking i must have zoned out because when i looked at them again they were making out oookay that ain't werried or anything. Damn i wish emmy bear and jazzy was here to make out with me.

"okay guys not that i'm not enjoying the show , but you're kinda making me jealous." i said to them trying to break them up

but that didn't work okay you want to play hard ball we'll play hard ball. I walked up to the rock and gave them a really big shove into the water. Josie came up and jumped on me but when paul came up he looked like a drowned rat, make that a puppy.

"holly shit your a werewolf, ewww. Stay away or i will take you home and give you a bath in girly shampoo make you smell like flowers. Because right now you smell like wet dog." i told him while on the ground laughing

he lied down on the ground and started to crawl to josie slowly like he didn't want to scare her. Dumb ass she love wolves.

"you don't have to worry about josie being afraid of you she loves wolves" no sooner those words left my mouth that paul was being tackled by josie. She now was cooing over how soft and fuzzy he felt. My phone started to ring.

"hello"

"hey it's bella i'm not going to be able to make it. I'm sorry."

"its okay. Ill see you tomorrow k."

"k"

i hung up the phone and went over to josie only to be pulled down on to paul by josie god now i'm going to smell like wet dog, oh! It's so soft i thought.

two more wolves came out of the woods. "great more of you i seriously am going to bathe you in flower scented shampoo if you done change back." i told him and pulled josie off of him so he could go and change back.

As he was leaving to change back josie disappeared. "oh you have got to be kidding me she's gone. And she wiens about a peeping tom looking at her changing"

Both the wolves had already gotten to me and were noseying me in to the woods. "okay. Okay. I get it you want me to go into the woods to. No need to get pushy with it."

We walked into the wood to find josie and paul makeing out. Josie didn't have any clothes on so i think things were getting more heated. "not that i'm not liking the show and everything, but you need to stop. It's not the time or place for that."

They both pulled apart and looked at us and grounded. And started to put their clothes back on, as we turned around to give them privacy.

When they were down paul came out and asked one of the wolves "do we take them to emilys?". The wolf noded and the other came over to me laid on it's belly "he wants you to get on." paul said befor striping and phasing quickly, and doing the same to josie.

I got on the back of one of the wolves as josie got on the back of paul and we took off to wherever emily's was. Man these guys are fast. I could get used to this. I thought.

When we arrived at a small little homey cottage they let us off and ran back into the woods. When they came out they were all very big. Damn , but still don;t out top my emmy and jazz.

"Come on. We have lots to talk about." the taller one said.

They explained all of it how they were shape shifters and how the cullens were vampires but different than the ones that drink human blood. That took me a while for it to sink in but i still felt the same about them no matter if they were vampires or not, i still liked them alot.

i was falling for not one but two vampires. And i wouldn't have it any other way.

when we got back home josie went to bed. Mom was still not home, when i heard a thump in josie's room. I got up and snuck to my dresser and got out a hand full of my condoms and snuck to josie's room and slammed open the door.

"i know it, paul you really have to be quieter when you come in . Here better safe then sorry. I don't need to be an ant just right yet." i told them before walking out.

I took my phone out and looked up emmetts number and texted him

"Hey emmy bear it's katie"

"Hey love, what's up."

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Same it's just me and jazz here. The family went out."

"Oh how about some company?"

"Sure. You want to come over?"

"Yeah i don't really want to here josie and her new boy toy fucking"

"K you want us to pick you up?"

"Yeah. You care if i spend the night over there with you?"

"No you can. Get clothes ready jazz is on his way"

"K" i texted him my address and got my stuff. I got some sexy panties and bra, pjs and a set of clothes for tomorrow, and my school stuff. Then thinking of it i put in a couple extra days worth of clothes in my bag.

I walked down stairs and wrote a note for ma and josie to explain where i was, because mom was still not home. I walked outside in time for jazz to pull up, so i just walked up to him.

By the time i got to him he was already out of the car and waiting for me to get to him. When i got to him i put my stuff in the back seat of the car and turned around to see him right in front of him.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?"

"Because i was hanging with wolves. I really need a shower though so I'm stealing yours when we get to your home." i told him.

I closed the small space in between us after closing the car door and kissed him. We kissed for about a minute till i had to breath.

"And if you both want to you can wash my back."

"I will hold you to that." he growled pulling me tighter to him.

"Well why don't you take me home then."

He smiled at me and opened the front car door for me and waited for me to get in, and shut the door for me befor getting in on his side and driving us to his house, at like 150 mph.

When we pulled up at his house, my first thought was holy shit, this is no house it's a fucking mansion. We walked in side. Where i was picked up and spun around and then kissed till i had no breath left to me.

"Okay Emmett you don't want to kill her let her go." jasper said.

"You fuck up my fun," Emmett said.

"Yeah well i need a shower because i smell like wet mutt, so if you will show me the shower." i said to both of them.

"Okay but I'm holding you to that promise you made in the car." jazz said

"What promise?"

"That you two can take a shower with me if it is big enough for all three of us." i said to them

They lead me up to there room, when i saw there bathroom i was in heaven. They had a walk in shower that would fit at least five people.

"You think its big enuf kate?" emmett asked

"Hell yeah. I think i'm in love with your showed." i said being a smart as.

I took off my shirt and turned around to see them staring at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for you coming in or what," I said striping the reast of my cothes.

By the time i had got in the shower they were just snapping out of it and striping to get in with me. As they got in i 'dropped my soap' so i had to pick it up

"Don't do that. Don't bend down in front of us like that." emmett said from behind me

"Unless of course you want us to do something very bad to you for it love." jasper whispered in my ear when i stood up.

I turned around to see them naked and in the shower with me. I grinned at them and put my hands on their chests.

"You promise." i asked

Emmett grabbed my hips and pulled me into his arms up against his rock hard abs and something else that was also rock hard. Jasper stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around both me and emmett, pulling us in closer to him.

"Oh we promise love." jasper growled in to my ear

Emmetts hand slipped from my hip and slid around to my ass, cupping it and grabbing jaspers cock at the same time, making him groan and grind into me. Emmetts had then slid around my thigh to my inner thigh and moved up towards the 'v' between my legs.

Two fingers were shoved in to me quicker than i expected to i jumped. Jasper was kissing my neck and emmett was sucking on my breast. Jasper without me knowing slipped a finger to my back entrance

"Jasper don't." i said when i felt him pushing a finger in to my back side.

He didn't stop he just keep pushing till the whole finger was inside me. Emmett then started to pick up the pace when jazz added another finger. Emmett started to kiss me and as i lost senses of things i felt something bigger pushing in to my back side, emmett then pulled his fingers from my pussy and started to push his cock in to me at the same time as jazz was pushing his cock in to my ass.

"Emmett, jasper. I can't take both of you at the same time. I've never done that before and it's starting hurt."

"Don't worry love we'll take care of you"

"We'll be gentle, right jazz."

"Yes, emmett."

"I don't like it, can we not do anal. Please, jazz."

"Katie just give it a minute, relax. Trust me it will feel good." jasper said

"Okay but only this once. OUCH!" i yelled as jasper James himself in to me.

"Come down at it only hurts for a minute." jasper said.

"Yeah that's what you said. But it really fucking hurts." i said

Emmett started to move inside me. Oh god that feels so good. I thought.

"That's it just focus on me, feel me, love," Emmett said kissing me some more.

Emmett pushed more of himself in to me and it made me orgasum almost imedently. They turned of the water and jasper pulled me up against him so he didn't have to pull out. They walked into their room to the bed.

Jasper laid down with me on top of him and Emmett got on top of me and pushed his cock back into my quivering flesh. He thrust into me hard, buried to the hilt.

"Emmett! Yes! Yes! " I yelled in his ear.

Jasper started to move in me, pushing into me at a rapid pace.

"Oh god I'm….I'm gooooing tooo coommmee. Yes! Yes ! Yes! Yes!" i groaned leaning back against jasper. Putting my head down on his shoulder.

"That's right just let it go." Emmett said

"Come for us love. Thats right." jasper said and started to suck on my shoulder while emmett started to suck my breast. Emmett finished in me first and then jasper did.

I know one thing for sure is that i don't have any hearing left, they defended me with their yells.

"How was that?" jasper asked.

"I'll tell you when I regain feeling in my body. I don't think I can walk," I said.

"Why do you need to walk anyways?" Emmett said being the smart ass he is and robbed his still rock hard cock against me.

"Yeah well I have to go pee really bad now." I said turning bright red.

I slowly got up and waddled into the bathroom to go to the bathroom. When i got done, i walked out into the bedroom to see both of them laying on their sides doing 69. I didn't think i could make it all the way to the bed so i leaned against the door jam and watched the show they were putting on for me.

When the both orgasmed they rolled on to their backs and jasper turned around to have his head on the pillow with emmett.

"Okay i loved the show and all but i could use some help getting into the bed, because i don't feel like crawling to the bed." i said to them.

Jasper got up laughing at me and walked over to me , and picked me up and carried me to the bed and layed me down on top of emmett. Jasper crawled in between my legs and started to kiss up my legs to my thigh.

I started to moan and whimper, i moved around trying to get away from him.

"Jasper!, OH! MY GOD! YES that feels so good don't stop jasper." i screeched and jazzy got to my pussy and really got into licking me.

When i had finally climaxed about 4 times he stopped and i was finally able to get off from emmy bear and i cuddled into his side, jazzy cuddled in to my back as emmy bear curled around me. I fell asleep first so i never saw that they didn't go to sleep with me.


End file.
